ringofhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Jackson
Matt Jackson EDIT SHARE General Event history Image gallery Merchandise Matt Jackson ROH World Six-Man Tag Team 2018 Current ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champion IWGPTagBelt Current IWGP Tag Team Champion NEVER Openweight Six-Man Tag Team Championship Belt Current NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Champion Ring names Matt Jackson Max Buck Gallinero I Mr. Instant Replay Height 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) Weight 176 lbs (80 kg) Born March 13, 1985 (age 33) Birth Place Rancho Cucamonga, California Trainer Ron Rivera Rudos Dojo Debut December 5, 2004 Matt Massie (March 13, 1985) is an American professional wrestler seen mostly across the independent circuits under the ring names of Gallinero I, Mr. Instant Replay, Max Buck and Matt Jackson. Massie has worked for numerous independent promotions and has toured the globe. Along with his brother Nick Jackson Matt is signed to both New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Ring of Honor (ROH), while also working for various American independent promotions most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) as the team The Young Bucks. The Young Bucks are known for their excessive use of the Superkick and high-flying moves as their offense. They are also known for their time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where they performed under the ring names Max and Jeremy Buck and the tag team name Generation Me (occasionally abbreviated to GenMe). Previous accolades include six reigns as NJPW's IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions and two reigns as NJPW's NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions (with Bullet Club teammate Kenny Omega). On the independent circuit, they have won numerous titles as well, including four reigns as PWG World Tag Team Champions as well as being the only team to win PWG's annual Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament on three separate occasions (2009, 2011, and 2013). On two occasions, first in 2014 and again in 2016, they held the ROH World, PWG World, and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships simultaneously. Contentsshow Career After completing his training, Jackson made his debut in December of 2004 for Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) owned by Jackson's trainer Ron Rivera. He competed in a tag match as one half of team Los Gallineros (with his brother Nick Jackson as Gallinero II). After RPW went defunct, Jackson went on to wrestle throughout several California-based promotions including Full Contact Wrestling (FCW), High Risk Wrestling (HRW) and EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR (EPWW). Personal life Jackson has two younger brothers Nick (b. 1989) and Malachi Jackson (b. 1990) and a cousin named Tab Jackson (b. 1989), all who are wrestlers. In wrestling Tag teams and stables The Young Bucks (w/ Nick Jackson) BULLET CLUB Nicknames "Mr. Instant Replay" Entrance themes "MMMBop" by Hanson "Generation Me" by Dale Oliver(TNA) "Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) "Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) "Double Barrel" by Yonosuke Kitamura(NJPW) Championships and accomplishments Alternative Wrestling Show AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) with Nick Jackson Dragon Gate USA Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson Empire Wrestling Federation EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson Family Wrestling Entertainment FWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson Future Stars Of Wrestling FSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson High Risk Wrestling Sole Survivor Tournament (2006) – Nick Jackson House of Glory HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson HOG Tag Team Championship Tournament (2013) with Nick Jackson Insane Wrestling League IWL Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Nick Jackson New Japan Pro Wrestling IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (7 times) with Nick Jackson NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Kenny Omega and Nick Jackson (2) Marty Scurll and Nick Jackson (1) Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2013) with Nick Jackson IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time Current) with Nick Jackson Pro Wrestling Destination PWD Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson Pro Wrestling Guerrilla PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 times) with Nick Jackson Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2009, 2011, 2013) with Nick Jackson Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI ranked Matt Jackson #77 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 PWI ranked Matt Jackson #76 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 Ring Of Honor ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Nick Jackson ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times, Current) with Nick Jackson and Adam Page (1) with Nick Jackson and Cody (Current) SoCal Uncensored Awards Tag Team of the Year (2007, 2008, 2009) with Nick Jackson Squared Circle Wrestling (Syracuse, New York) 2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson Squared Circle Wrestling SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Nick Jackson Wrestling Observer Newsletter Best Wrestling Maneuver (2009) More Bang for Your Buck Best Wrestling Maneuver (2014) Meltzer Driver Tag Team of the Year (2014) External links Cm logo Profile Wrestling Data logo Profile